The Stolen
by SingerMe
Summary: While Matt is away Kitty is stolen.
1. Chapter 1

The Stolen 1

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Monday Afternoon

The afternoon was beautiful, and as Kitty walked down the boardwalk towards Delmonico's, she was conscious of little, save the warm temperature, the gentle breeze and the bright blue sky above her. It had been a cold harsh winter, and though spring hadn't completely sprung just yet, days like this foretold of winters end soon to be.

Nodding and smiling at those she met on her way, she never noticed the two men on the other side of the street, keeping keen eyes on her progress.

"Manley sure would like that one," the taller, heavier of the two men noted. "He could get a pretty penny for her." He took another puff of the stubby cigarette in his filthy hand.

"Yep sure could," the shorter, thinner one agreed. "But I don't think taking her would be too smart. I hear tell she and the Marshal has got something goin'. Besides she's a saloon woman. You know how Manley is. He wants em' fresh off the farm."

"Yeah," tall one agreed, "but she looks fresh, real fresh. Sides, if what you say is true about her and the Marshal, Manley would like her even more. You know how he feels about Dillon."

"Yeah I know," short one answered, not taking his eyes off of the striking redhead, "and I know what I heard about how Dillon feels bout that woman. That's why I don't think it'd be a good idea. We took her, and Dillon found out, there'd be hell to pay. I hear he sets a lot of store in her."

"Mebbe so," tall one replied as he watched Kitty disappear into the restaurant. "Mebbe so."

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

As Kitty entered, she discovered Doc sitting by himself at a table, in the corner of the cafe. "Hello, Doc," she said as she approached. "Eating alone?"

Doc smiled up at her. "Not now I'm not." He said. "Have a seat, Kitty."

"Thank you," she smiled as he pulled out a chair for her. "What's the special today?" she asked as she settled in her chair.

"Well I don't know yet." Doc answered. "Joe's passed me a couple of times, but so far I've not been able to get him to stop." Just as Doc finished speaking, Joe appeared at his elbow. "Miss Kitty?" Joe ignored Doc.

Kitty grinned, while Doc fumed next to her. "I'll have the steak and a cup of coffee, Joe." She told him.

Joe nodded and turned to leave, when Doc stopped him. "Well, what about me, Joe?" he sputtered. "I was here before Kitty."

Joe looked at Doc, and then back at Kitty. "She's prettier." He said, as he turned again.

Doc did a double take at the man. "Well, what has that got to do with anything?" he fumed his voice rising. "I want to order my dinner."

Joe stopped and sighed.

"Well…" now that he got Joe's attention, he didn't know what he wanted. Looking over, he saw Kitty chuckling at his dilemma.

Joe arched his brow at him.

"I'll…..I'll have the special." Doc finally said, slightly rattled. He didn't know what it was, but guessed it didn't matter.

Joe nodded and walked off as Doc shook his head. "I'll tell you what…" he started.

"What?" Kitty asked looking over at him in amusement.

"Oh nevermind." Doc answered. "Where's Matt?" he asked in order to change the subject.

"He rode out to Hays with a prisoner." She answered, with a touch of melancholy irritation in her voice. "He said he'd be back by Thursday."

Doc nodded, choosing not to comment. Matt's frequently being gone, was a sore spot for his friend, and he knew how much she worried about and missed him when he was away. Though Kitty was a practical person in most things, she often bordered on the impractical, when it came to the tall lawman she loved.

Kitty said no more as the thought of Matt being away yet again bothered her more than she wanted to admit, even to Doc.

Joe appeared at their side with two cups and a pot full of coffee. Neither the physician, nor the saloon owner, spoke as he set the cups down and filled them.

Once he moved away to another table, Doc looked over at her. "He'll be careful," was all he said.

Kitty nodded. She knew he would, but that didn't stop her from worrying. Doc reached out and patted her arm. "I promise," he said, "he'll be careful and he'll be back."

Kitty simply nodded again, without expression, praying as usual that he was right. Her own safety meant less to her than his.

Doc saw the look in the young woman's eyes, and regretted his asking about Matt. Not sure what to say to lighten the mood, he was grateful when Joe came back with their dinner. That is, until Joe sat his plate down in front of him.

"What'd you get?" Kitty asked, seeing the look of revulsion on his face.

"The special," Doc answered as he disgustedly pushed the plate away.

Kitty looked over at the plate to see what Doc had and suddenly burst into laughter. "Oh, Doc," she giggled. "I didn't know you liked catfish stew."

Doc hated catfish stew, but this one time he was glad he had ordered it. Just to see the smile on her face and hear her laugh, was worth it. He didn't know it would be the last time, in a long while, he would hear that musical sound.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Stolen 2

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Monday Afternoon

While Kitty was having dinner with Doc, Matt was having a time getting his prisoner to Hays. The man had so far managed to get away twice, and three more times attempt it. Matt had caught him each time though, and now finally had him trussed up, head to foot, and tied securely to his horse. He'd sure be glad to unload this one in Hays and get back home.

Home. The mere sound of the word was almost poetry to him. Prior to Dodge, Matt had never really known what that word meant. He had rambled from place to place, fought in the war, and worked in more towns than he cared to count, but none of those places had ever inspired him to refer to them as home.

When he first took over as Marshal in Dodge, he wasn't sure he was going to stay there either. But he had, and now he had not only a home but a sort of family as well. Doc, Chester, Kitty, they were his family. Especially Kitty. Though they weren't married, he knew no piece of paper could bind them together any tighter.

Looking over at the man on the other horse, Matt decided it wouldn't hurt him if they rode a little faster. He really wanted to get this trip over and get home.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Later that afternoon, found Kitty standing at the bar, drawing mug after mug of beer. The good weather had proven to be good for business. While it wasn't exactly standing room only, it wasn't too far away from it. Kitty didn't mind. The more the saloon made, the more she and Bill Pence made.

She had worked very hard for her half interest in this place, and now, just two years into their partnership, she finally felt secure. Of course she intended to continue that hard work to make certain she never again had to return to being a saloon girl. That part of her life was over, and her intent was for it to stay that way.

Preoccupied with her thoughts, and her work, Kitty never noticed the men sitting at the table in the back. If she had of she would've dismissed them just as quickly. They looked like just any one of the other cowboys in there. Nothing special about them.

That, of course, is what they intended. They did not want to be noticed as they sipped their beers and watched the pretty young woman work.

"I still ain't sure about this, Vern." The short one said. "Manley might want her like you say, but I still don't think it's worth the risk. We got six others lined up. I say we take them and go. Leave this one to someone with less to lose."

"Huh," Vernon Schink looked at his tablemate. Though he and Cliff Roughly had been partners for 3 years, working for Bob Manley, he still found it hard sometimes to understand him. "What do you got to lose, Cliff?"

"My hide." Cliff responded. "I keep telling you, she's dangerous territory. We take her and Dillon catches us, we won't have no hide left."

Vern glared down at Cliff. "And I keep telling you," he said gruffly "that there ain't no risk of Dillon knowing nothing about who took her. He's out of town. From what I hear, he won't be back till the end of the week, and we'll be long gone by then."

Cliff ceased his argument. He recognized the tone in Vern's voice, and knew there would be no disagreeing with him. He had set his mind on taking the red head, and he was going to do it. Cliff just hoped she was worth as much to Manley, as his partner seemed to think. If so, Manley just might be awful grateful to him and Vern. If not, then Dillon would be the least of their worries.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Monday Evening

"Well, should we call it a night, Kitty?" Pense asked, as he threw the bar towel down.

"Yes I think we should, Bill." She smiled at her business partner. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

"I am too," he agreed. "As a matter of fact, I'm too tired to tackle any more of this tonight, and I know you probably are too. What you say, we just go ahead close up, and get an early start in the morning."

"I like that idea just fine, Bill." Kitty responded. Though normally not a morning person, tonight she felt it worth getting up early, just so she could get off of her feet tonight.

"Why don't you go on, Bill?" she told him. "I'll lock up after you, and douse the lights."

"That works for me," he agreed as he grabbed his hat and coat and headed for the door. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Bill," she called as he left.

Once he was out the doors, Kitty locked them and turned back into the barroom. She hated to leave things undone, but tonight she was too tired to worry about it. Walking around the room, she doused all but one light. That one she left on to see her upstairs. But she didn't make it.

Out of the darkened corner by the cellar, two men rose from their hiding places. One grabbed her around the waist, as another placed a cloth over her nose and mouth, and held it there tightly until she sank back, unconscious.

"We got her, Cliff," Vern said. "Let's go."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Stolen 3

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Tuesday

After two and a half days with his prisoner, Matt finally made it to Hays mid morning, depositing the miscreant with the Sherriff. He was headed back out when a short little man with just a wisp of hair on his head entered.

"Hello, Ned," the Sherriff greeted the diminutive clerk. "Telegram for me?"

"Well no, Sherriff" the nasally little man answered. "I was told you were expecting a Marshal Dillon here today."

Matt had almost made it out the door when he heard his name. Inwardly groaning, he turned back, not relishing the receipt of the missive. Telegrams seldom brought him good news, only more work and less time where he wanted to be and with whom he wanted to be.

"I'm Marshal Dillon," he acknowledged reluctantly.

"Oh good, then this is for you" the little man said as he handed Matt the yellow sheet of paper and quickly scurried out. Big men like the Marshal made him nervous.

Matt took the paper and opened it reading the message scrawled upon it. "Bad news?" the Sherriff asked as he noticed the expression on Matt's face darken a bit.

"Well, I don't know" Matt answered scratching his head. "It's from my boss, Mr. Proctor. He's planning a meeting here for tomorrow and wants me to attend it."

"Meeting about what?" the Sherriff asked curiously.

"Doesn't say," Matt answered with a raised brow. "I don't even know how he knew I was here but I guess I'd better see about getting a room for the night. Looks like I won't be going home as soon as I thought."

The Sheriff nodded. "Well, Matt, if ya like you can have supper with the Mrs. and me tonight."

Matt smiled and hesitated for a moment. The Sheriff's wife was a good cook, but he shook his head. He had some things he wanted to think on and wasn't much in the mood for company. "Naw, Sheriff," he told him "I appreciate it but I got some things to do, dunno when I'll get done. You give your wife my regards though. Okay?"

Sheriff nodded, "Sure will," he said as Matt took his leave.

Exiting the jail office, Matt made his way down the street to the telegraph office. He needed to reply to the wire he'd received and let them know he'd be waiting. Upon entry, he found the mousy little Ned sitting behind the desk shuffling papers.

"Marshal," the man said, unconsciously pushing back a little. "Can I help you?"

"Well, yes," Matt answered. "You got away from me back there before I could ask you to send a reply to this wire."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, Marshal," he said, "well of course, I'll be glad to do that for you. Uh, what did you want it to say?"

"Just say that I received the message and I will wait here. Send it to the same place you received this from."

"Alright, Marshal," he unconsciously licked his lips hoping the law man would leave soon.

He didn't.

"Was there something else?" he asked a little exasperated.

Matt thought for a moment. "Yeah, yeah there is. I want you to send another wire to Dodge. Send it to Doctor Adams."

"Doctor Adams," the man repeated. "Okay and what do you want this wire to say?"

Matt thought for a moment. "Just say that I arrived safely in Hays and I'm going to be delayed getting home."

"That all, Marshal?"

"Yeah," Matt answered then stopped. "No, actually, Ned, that's not all. Add to Dr. Adams' wire that he's to tell my friend that I'm fine."

Ned looked up at him strangely. "Tell your friend?" he asked.

"Dr. Adams will understand," Matt answered as he threw some coins on the counter and walked back out into the street.

Matt left the office pleased with himself for his message to Doc. He knew Kitty worried about him and though he didn't want to be so obvious as to send the wire to her directly, he knew Doc would let her know without the rest of the town being aware of who his 'friend' was.

Moving away from the Telegraph office, Matt made his way down to the stable. He had left Buck there when he had first arrived in town. The stableman had already unsaddled him and was busy wiping the big Buckskin down before feeding and watering him. Matt secured the man's permission to leave Buck with him for at least the night then turned and went back the way he had come.

Hungry, Matt decided to go down to the café but made a slight deter to the general store before doing so. As he stood at the counter, waiting for the clerk to total his purchases, Matt chanced to glance down into the display case before him. There inside was a small yet exquisitely crafted cameo broach. It reminded him of Kitty and with little thought to his reasons, he bought it for her and secreted it away in his pocket as he left the store for the cafe.

As he walked down the street towards the café, he thought about the meeting he had been called to. He sure didn't want to stay for it but official demands for his presence were not to be ignored, especially when the demand came from Proctor. Since the one time Proctor had visited Dodge, he had been a good friend to Matt. More than once running interference for Matt when someone a little higher up wanted to interfere in the way Matt ran his town and his job.

Proctor felt he owed Matt for saving him from being tarred and feathered. Matt figured that debt had been paid with the man's regard. He now owed Proctor and in that owing he would attend the meeting and do what ever Proctor wanted him to.

He just hoped it didn't take that long. He really wanted to get back home to a certain friend.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Doc sat back in his buggy as it moved down the dirt track towards yet another farmstead. It was only mid day and yet he was already tired as he had been up and gone since before daylight. Traveling miles out onto the prairie for hours, and some times days on end, wasn't a part of his job he enjoyed but it was his job. Like his friend the law man, he took his job seriously and would never shirk his duty to it.

Thinking of Matt, he wondered how he was fairing and if he'd made to Hays yet. He certainly hoped so and he knew a certain saloon keeper who cared about that even more.

Settling back into the seat, he made himself a little more comfortable as he went along his way. His mind content as he didn't know Kitty was missing and he wouldn't be there when the telegram from Matt arrived telling him he wouldn't back anytime soon.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Stolen 4

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Tuesday

About the time that Matt sat down to eat, Kitty awoke to a strange room, with a scratchy throat and headache, nausea flooding her senses. Her surroundings swam into focus as she slowly turned her head. She appeared to be in a room of some sort, with the one window sporting boards nailed across it and a half wood, half dirt floor. From the angle of the light seeping through the slits between the boards, she guessed it to be late afternoon early evening.

Struggling to sit up, she barely got her head off to the side of the cot, before opening her mouth to retch. However there was nothing on her stomach to lose, as she hadn't eaten anything since the meal she had shared with Doc, whenever that had been.

Lying back for a moment, till her stomach settled, she started to rise again when a woman entered, crossed to the cot and pushed her back down.

"If'n ya know what's good fer ya, ya best stay asleep." The woman said. Judging by the woman's manner of speech, as well as her appearance, Kitty could tell she wasn't highly educated.

"What…..?" Kitty started to ask.

"Never you mind that right now." The woman whispered insistently. "You just lay back there, and close your eyes like you ain't never come to. And you keep your eyes closed, no matter what. You hear me?"

Kitty nodded. Something in the woman's voice registered as truth, and she decided it was in her best interest to comply, for now anyway. Besides, her nausea and headache, made it hard to do much else.

A moment after closing her eyes, Kitty heard what sounded like someone entering the room and coming close to her. Kitty fought the urge to open her eyes and look, when she heard a man's voice.

"She still out?" the rough male voice asked.

"Yeah," the woman answered, "guess the boys gave her a little more of that there ether than they had ta."

Silence, then, "she sure is a pretty thing," the man said. "I can see why Dillon claims her." Kitty's heart almost stopped at the mention of Matt's name.

"You sure about that Bob?" the woman asked, a little timidly. "I mean, all we got ta go on is rumors the boys _say_ they heard. Ain't no guarantee she's his'n."

Silence again. Kitty felt someone sit down on the cot with her and then a hand taking her face and turning it to the side. "Oh, she's his alright," the man said, as he cupped her chin. "Woman like this is quality. Dillon wouldn't have nothing less."

"I thought you said you didn't know him?" The woman asked, a question clearly evident in her voice.

'I don't," the man replied. "But I know enough_ of_ him, to know this here's his women right enough."

The man's hand remained on her face for a second longer, before releasing it, and trailing his hand down her front, lingering on her chest. It took every ounce of will power she had, to remain motionless, as he artlessly pawed at her breast.

Just as she thought she could stand it no longer, he removed his hand, stood and moved away from the cot. "I got some more coming in, so I'm going to be busy for a while." She heard him say. "Let me know when she comes to."

Kitty heard the door open and close, but kept her eyes shut for a moment longer.

The woman crossed back to the side of the cot. "He's gone," she stated simply.

Kitty opened her eyes to regard the woman before her. Though haggard in her appearance, Kitty surmised she might've been pretty at one time in her life, but it was hard to tell when that might've been. The woman's age could've been anywhere from 40 to 60. With graying blond hair, soft brown eyes and a slight frame, guessing her age would be only that a guess. Apparently life had been tough for the woman to say the least.

"Who are you?" Kitty finally managed to ask, as she worked hard to keep the nausea at bay.

"Name's Annie," the woman answered. "Man that just left is Bob Manley. You're in his camp."

"Camp?" Kitty asked, trying to make sense of the situation she found herself in. "What… Why…."

The woman looked back towards the door for a moment, than back at Kitty. "You've been taken to sell," she said.

Kitty bolted upright at that. "Sell?"

"That's right," the woman stated, as though she was discussing the weather. "Bob's a slaver. Deals in white women mostly. Of course he don't care what color they are, if'n he can make a dollar off'n em'.

"No," Kitty protested trying to get up and away from the woman and her awful words.

But Annie pushed her back down. "Now don't go frettin' your self," she said. "Ain't nothing ya can do, and no wheres ya can run to. Bob's got armed men all over this place."

"But this isn't right," Kitty continued to protest. "It's illegal."

"Right or wrong, legal or not, don't matter none around here." Annie replied nonchalantly. "All that matters is what Bob wants. He sets the rules here, and whilst yur here, ya best not forget it."

"Sounded like you forgot it when you told him I was still out," Kitty pointed out to her.

"Yep I did do that," Annie agreed. "But that was cuz I didn't figure you was in any shape to have to take him on right now. Bob's a powerful strong man."

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked though she had an idea.

"I mean ya best lay back there and rest whilst ya can." Annie told her. "When Bob comes back, I won't be able to cover for ya no more. He'll probably want to spend some time with ya, and ya sure won't get no rest then."

Rising from her side, Annie frowned at the thought of what awaited Kitty as she headed towards the door, leaving her alone.

Kitty's first impulse was to get up and try to escape, even as sick as she currently was. But she didn't know where she was, and she had no doubt that Annie had been telling the truth about the armed men.

Her mind traveled back to Dodge. Though she didn't know long she had been there, she figured it couldn't have been more than a day, which meant Matt would be home Thursday. She knew when he found out she was missing, he would come looking for her. The ether she had been given, hadn't completely cleared her system and she felt it pulling her back into sleep. Her last conscious thought was of Matt.

"Oh Matt" she thought.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Stolen 5

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Wednesday

Matt sat in a small little room, nervously shifting his long legs, trying to get comfortable. Finally giving up the effort, he rose and paced over to the small window, looking out onto the street.

Looking out the window, he wasn't really seeing the street below. His mind was on other things both in and out of Hays.

Glancing back at the office door, he wondered what was taking so long for Proctor to call him in. Matt had been told to be there by 9am. It was now 10, and he was still waiting. Ever patient, Matt shook his head and turned back to the window.

Whatever this was about, what ever Proctor wanted of him, he hoped it wouldn't require him to be gone for too long from Dodge. Though he would never shirk his duty, and he would complete what ever assignment was placed before him, he still hoped to spend as little time away from home as he had too.

Matt had never really given his feelings much thought, but standing there, looking out at a scene not really before him, he realized that in a way he was homesick. He missed the dusty streets, and the little brick jail and Doc and Chester and….Kitty. Perhaps more than anything or anyone, he missed Kitty.

With the countenance of a man in love, he smiled at the thought of the fiery little redhead waiting on him in Dodge. Though he had fought tooth and nail to keep from it, he had fallen for her. Fallen so hard, the thought fairly took his breath away.

And Matt knew, she had the same feelings for him. He had warned her of how it had to be and that he couldn't marry her. But with the wisdom of youth, and complete inexperience in the 'forever' department, she had ignored his warnings, and took him into her heart and her bed, willingly and enthusiastically.

"Matt?" Proctor broke him from his revelry. "Sorry to keep you waiting so long, but I had some things to review before we met. Also I'm expecting one more….." he turned towards the door when it opened. "Oh here he is. You've met Tom Harrison haven't you, Matt?"

Matt looked at the man just walking in and grinned. "Sure have." He said as he extended his hand. "Tom, good to see you again."

"And you, Matt" Tom replied as they shook. Though he was 4 years older than Matt, Tom sometimes felt years younger. The things Matt had accomplished in only a few years as a US Marshal, had far outshone any accomplishments of his own.

"Well gentlemen, shall we retire to the office and get this meeting started?" Proctor asked interrupting the reunion of the two lawmen.

Both men nodded and obediently followed him in.

Upon entering, Matt saw several papers and maps littering the top of the large desk in the center of the room. More paper was atop a small table to the side of the room. Placing his hat on the nearest chair, Matt made his way to the desk, but remained standing till given leave to sit.

"Have a seat, gentleman." Proctor gave his permission. Matt and Tom glanced at each other as they took chairs opposite each other, in the front of the desk. "I know you two are wondering why I called you here, and I do want to apologize for giving you men such short notice of this meeting. But this matter is of the utmost urgency, and I needed my two best men on it."

"On what?" Matt asked. Proctors tone implied something very serious indeed.

"Have either of you ever of heard of 'White Slavery'?" Proctor asked.

Both officers nodded their heads. "Nasty business," Tom stated. "Heard it was also a booming business down in Texas."

Proctor nodded. "Yes, but it's not only in Texas any longer. We recently received information that 'the business' has moved into Kansas. From our information, an auction is set to take place this Friday."

'In Kansas?" Matt questioned. "First I've heard of it."

"Me too," Tom agreed.

"Yes, our office as well, but our informant in this matter is very reliable. I assure you our information is accurate."

"What exactly is your information, Mr. Proctor?" Matt asked. "I mean, besides the auction, do you know who's holding it or where?"

"I'll get to all of that in a moment, Matt" Proctor said. "First things first. I want to know if you two are agreeable to work together on this thing."

Both men nodded. "Of course." Matt said

"What do you want us to do?" Tom asked.

"I want you two to go in undercover. Our contact inside the camp is more than willing to help, and I think with just a little planning we might be able to put a stop to this, before these people pack up and take off to another state."

"Well," Matt said, "let's get to planning." He knew little of the "white slavery' business aside from a few stories told him by other lawmen, who had in turn heard them from others. But what little he did know, made him want to do everything in his power to stop it. He did not want this kind of 'business' in his state.

"Get comfortable, gentlemen" Proctor said. "This is going to take some time."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Stolen 6

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Wednesday

Kitty awoke to the sensation of a hand on her body, moving her skirt and running up her legs. The hand ceased its movement when she made it known she was awake.

"Well, it's about time you woke up." She heard the same rough voice from before.

Kitty opened her eyes, to see a man about 40 years of age, lean and with a broad pock marked face sitting beside her on the cot. His hand was still resting on her leg. His appearance was as rough as his voice, and she sensed that attribute in his nature.

Leering black eyes, hungrily roamed her body as he spoke, not disguising in the slightest what he wanted of her.

"Who are you?" her voice carrying the authority she had in the Long Branch. "What do you want?" She tried to move away from him, but he pressed his hand down tighter on her leg as she squirmed trying to escape his grasp.

The man grinned, showing stained teeth. "My name's Bob Manley. As for what I want….well….you should know what that is. Same thing any man would want from a woman of your sort."

Kitty shuddered at the thought of it. His hand on her was more than too much. "Let go of me," she demanded as she pushed him away from her.

Manley grinned at her, but removed his hand and stood up, never taking his eyes from her.

"Is that what you intend to do?" she asked taking in a ragged breath.

"I want to. A woman what looks like you is built for a man to pleasure himself on. But I know plenty of men that will pay good money for that privilege. Men that would prefer you be untouched, if you know what I mean. So no, I won't do you, and I won't let my boys, least ways for now." His words carried an unspoken threat.

Crossing over to a small table, he took a glass and poured a generous amount of whiskey into it, from the bottle sitting there. Looking over at her he grinned. "What some red?"

Kitty kept her silence, afraid of what she might say out of fear and temper. Some sixth sense warned, this man was dangerous and wouldn't tolerate much from her.

Manley kept grinning. "Boy's told me your name was Kitty?"

She nodded warily.

"Mighty pretty name," he said as his eyes continued to roam over her body. "Goes along with the pretty gal wearing it."

Kitty maintained her silence for a moment longer as she reached down and pulled her skirt back down to cover her legs and tried to sit up. Finally looking up at him. "You said you had men who would pay….?" She couldn't bring herself to finish such an abhorrent thought.

"That's right pretty girl," he answered. "That's why you're here. You and all the others we brought in."

"Others?" she questioned.

"Uh um. Got about 30 of you now." He replied, with an evil glint. "Gonna have an auction Friday evening. You, and the other women we brought in, will go to the highest bidder."

Kitty's heart was in her throat as she thought of Annie calling him a 'slaver'. She remembered Matt saying something about that happening in Texas. She was now painfully aware, Kansas wasn't immune to it.

"It's my business, and I make good money on it." He told her. "Did quite well in Texas, and I'll do good here in Kansas. I spect I'll do well in the next state I move on to."

"Not when the law catches up to you" she retorted.

"You mean Dillon?" he laughed, when he saw the look in her eyes at hearing the name. "Yeah that's right, I know about your boyfriend, and I hope he does try to come in here after ya. Nothing would give me more pleasure than burying him." He raked his eyes down her body. "Well, almost nothing." He laughed again.

Kitty swallowed hard. "You know him?" she asked.

"Never laid eyes on him, but Dillon killed my brother." He stopped laughing. "I'd be real happy to return the favor." She heard the cold tone of voice, and saw the look in his eyes, at the mention of Matt's name.

"Matt's not stupid, he won't come in here," she said, realizing too late, that for all intents and purposes she had acknowledged a relationship with him.

"No he ain't stupid; I reckon" Manley agreed with an evil glint, "except when it comes to you."

"Is that why I'm here?" She asked. "To lure Matt?"

"Not really," he replied, ogling her once more. "I told you, you're a pretty piece, and you can make me some good money. The fact that you're Dillon's woman makes it all the sweeter, but if'n you weren't wouldn't matter. You're here for what I can get out of ya. Still though, sure wouldn't mind Dillon coming." He laughed again.

Kitty didn't reply, but she was sure Manley could hear the wild beating of her heart, as she thought of Matt coming alone into a camp full of armed men. And if she knew anything, she knew he would come if he found out she was there.

"You plan on letting him know I'm here?" she asked hoping the answer was no, but then wishing it was yes.

"I ain't going out of my way to tell him, if that's what you mean." He stated simply. "I ain't itchin' to have any lawman here, even Dillon. But if he comes, he won't leave, you can bet on that."

Suddenly it didn't matter how much trouble she was in, she didn't want Matt to find her. Not if it meant his losing his life. And looking at the man, she knew he would kill Matt without the slightest hesitation.

Though aware of the armed status of the camp, and her lack of knowledge of her whereabouts, she made up her mind to try and escape. Her chances weren't good, but it beat sitting there waiting to be sold. And maybe just maybe she could get to Matt before he got to Manley.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Stolen 7

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Wednesday Evening

Matt and Tom emerged from Proctors office, many hours after entering. Bone weary, and very disturbed by the information they had garnered, they decided to forgo supper and settle for a drink at the nearest watering hole.

Sitting at a small table in the back of the Black Jack Saloon, Matt and Tom discussed the terrible things they had been told. Both men had heard about white slavery, but the details Proctor had provided in the meeting, made the men to understand how just truly horrific it was.

"Women and even children have been stolen" Proctor had said. "They are put on an auction block and sold to the highest bidder, without regard as to who that buyer is, or what he intends to do with the victim."

"I know I'm probably going to regret asking this." Tom said. "But what exactly does happen to the victims, who are stolen and sold?"

Proctor took a deep breath and rose from his chair before answering. Pacing a little ways from his desk, he finally turned and looked at the two men with a gravity of expression that let the men know without words how bad it was.

"From what I've been able to find out from officials in Texas, the best case scenario is a man will buy a woman and keep her to himself as a sort of mistress."

Matt looked up from the papers he was reviewing. "Best case?"

Proctor nodded. "Unfortunately yes. I won't go into graphic details; they are detailed in the papers you hold, but from what I have heard the fate of these stolen women isn't pleasant at all.

Matt thought about what he had said. He could only imagine the horrors these women faced.

Involuntarily his mind went to Kitty. He knew she was safe in Dodge, under the watchful eyes of his friends, but still, the thought of something like that happening to her shook him to the core.

"I don't know about you, Matt" Tom said beside him. "But I won't rest easy until we stop these people. I don't think I've ever heard of any thing as bad as that in my life."

"Me neither, Tom," Matt agreed. "But we're going to have to be careful. One slip up and not only do we not stop them, but we also stand a chance of getting our selves killed."

"True enough." Tom said. "I sure hope this informant of Proctors is as good as he seems to think."

Matt nodded. "Me too. Of course it'd help if we knew who he was."

"I know Matt," Tom said, "but remember what Proctor said about it.

"Yeah I know. The contact doesn't want anyone to know who he is, until he approaches us. Still don't like it though." He said, as he remembered the discussion they had had with Proctor about it.

Proctor had explained to them how vitally important it was that no one know of their plans. "I understand the difficulties this entails, gentlemen." Proctor said "and I wish that I could promise you safety in this endeavor, but I can not. These people are dangerous. Should you be found out, the consequences could be dire for you, our informant and the very women you are trying to help. That's why I can only give you the name Zeke, but nothing more."

"But this Zeke isn't the contact, right?" Matt asked trying to clarify things.

"That's correct, Matt," Proctor said, "but he does know and is working with the contact. That, I'm afraid, is all I can tell you at this time."

Pointing at a map that had been pinned to the wall, Proctor showed them a small area. "Tomorrow evening it is imperative that you be here," he pinpointed a spot about 20 miles south, "to meet Manley, the man running this. Remember, he does not know who you are, other than two buyers from a large ranch near the Mexican border. Both men nodded as they committed the information to their memories.

"Now, your contact inside the camp will come to you. Once you are inside the camp, maintain your cover under all circumstances. When your contact approaches, you will be handed a silver dollar with a touch of red paint on one side. That is how you will know who your contact is."

Tom looked over at Matt but neither man spoke. Neither one was entirely comfortable with the cloak and dagger aspect of all of this, but they weren't about to question their superior.

"Now this," Proctor said, as he handed Matt a large envelope, "is the money needed to purchase the women.

Matt took the envelope and placed it in the pocket of his jacket.

Proctor sighed as he walked to his door to see the men out. "I guess there isn't much more for me to say, gentlemen than good luck. I'll not be seeing you again until this is over."

Matt and Tom shook hands with Proctor and left the room. Even after all the information given them, they still had questions. But they knew those questions would only be answered once they reached the camp.

After retiring from the saloon, both men walked to the hotel, their minds once again going over the information they had been given. Each man was mentally trying to steel himself for what might be to come.

Once inside the Hotel, Matt went into his room placed his hat on the dresser, and moved on over to the bed, where he shrugged off his clothes and lay back against the pillows. He was tired but his mind kept going back over the information he been given.

Though he had seen and heard of many ghastly things as a lawman, this business was the worst.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and he needed to rest. However, he knew with the images he currently had swirling around in his mind, sleep would be hard to come by.

Reaching over, he pulled his wallet out of an inside pocket of his jacket, and looked at the picture he carried there. He remembered when it was taken. A photographer coming thru town, had taken it of Kitty in the Long Branch standing behind ol' Grubby. The photographer had instructed her to look adoringly at Grubby, but instead she looked like a rattlesnake was at her feet.

Though Kitty had hated it, and he had to agree that she was much prettier in person, it was never the less the only picture he had of her, and so he kept it with him. Looking at it now, he finally found the peace he needed to close his eyes and gain the rest he needed.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Across the prairie, Kitty laid her head back against the rough wall behind her, and closed her eyes as well. However, sleep was not what she sought. What she wanted was a way out. She had been here two days, and though Manley had made no move on her, save his half hearted pawing, she was not persuaded that he would leave her alone.

Not long after she had talked to Manley, two men had come into the shack and had taken her outside, shoving her into a reinforced corral with the other women. Once they released her arms, they pushed her away and left.

Later they came back & seizing a hold of a young woman sitting beside the barn, they pulled her up and dragged her with them. "No," the young girl screamed, as she struggled against them. The men ignored her pleas and propelled her towards the gate.

Kitty understood their intent, and couldn't stand by and let it happen. Running to them, she grabbed the nearest man to her, and tried to wrench him from the girl. The man resisted though, and Kitty yanked harder. Suddenly the man let go of the girls arm and turned, punching Kitty twice, solidly in the stomach. She tumbled backwards, the wind knocked from her.

"Maybe that'll take a little fight out ah ya," he said as he spun back, and continued out with his partner and the girl.

Despite her physical distress, Kitty attempted to regain her feet, intent on going after them, but she was stopped by a hand on her arm.

Annie had appeared by her side. "Ain't nothin' you can kin do fer her," Annie said. "Jes git yerself hurt worse is all."

Angrily, Kitty shrugged her hand off, and struggled to her feet. "You know…what…they're going…to do….to that girl?" Kitty asked, trying to gather air into her lungs.

"I know," Annie said sadly. Watching while the girl was taken inside the shack, Annie shook her head and turned away. "I know."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Stolen 8

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Thursday

Kitty stirred early the next morning. Though she had supposed it impossible, she had actually managed a few hours sleep, once the screaming from inside the shack had subsided. Despite knowing she would be ineffectual at best at helping the poor girl, Kitty still wanted to try. However, one look around her had convinced her of the futility of any effort in that area.

The corral they had tossed her and the other women in, had been reinforced with high boards and what she thought was called bobbed wire, or barbed wire or something. Though fairly new to the west, the new type of fencing was becoming quite popular. Obviously it was capable of being used for keeping in more than animals.

Looking up, she could just see the first faint rays of the sun coming up on the eastern horizon. Stiffly getting to her feet, Kitty walked around a bit to loosen muscles, tight from sleeping on the ground. Despite the heat of the previous evening, the night air had never the less been chilly, and she rubbed her arms a bit to warm them.

As she roamed the perimeter of the enclosure, she carefully surveyed the area around her. Apparently they had taken over a small farm or ranch of some sort. Outside of the corral, were five men carrying rifles, constantly monitoring the camp and its occupants. To the west of the corral, and up a ways, was a small shack. The same one she had woken up in, and the one they had taken the girl into. Besides the dilapidated barn at the end of her 'prison' grounds, as she thought of them, there were no other buildings she could see.

Across from the shack to the south, she saw that several tents had been set up, and watched as men emerged from those tents, fresh from a nights sleep and preparing for the up coming day. Annie had been right, this was a heavily armed camp and the chances of her escaping didn't look too promising.

Thinking of Annie, Kitty wondered about the strange woman who had twice appeared to help her. She couldn't figure her out. She was quite obviously a part of this, but how big a part and why?

Annie had disappeared shortly after stopping Kitty from going after those men, and hadn't reappeared until later, when she came in with a large pot of stew and bowls to feed the women. She spoke very little and kept her eyes carefully diverted, avoiding any sort of communication if at all possible. And yet, Kitty had the impression there was something more about her. Something Annie was hiding. Though what that may be she had no way of knowing.

Shaking her head, Kitty looked about her again. Whether Annie was friend or foe she didn't know. But what she did know, was that somehow or some way she needed to find a way to escape. Though it seemed hopeless right then, she resolved to keep looking for any opportunity. She didn't want to be taken back to the shack to visit with Manley.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt and Tom both exited their rooms at about the same time and met in the corridor. With a nod to each other, they checked out of the hotel, walked down to the stables and claimed their horses. Few words were exchanged as they rode out before dawn, heading out to their meeting place.

They were told to be there by 5pm that evening, and they knew if they wanted to reach their destination by then, they couldn't waste time. Besides both men were anxious to get on with this and get it settled.

Stopping only when necessary, they made good time. They were almost to their rendezvous point, and it was just past 4 pm. Both men pulled up and stopped beside a small creek. Getting off, they led their horses over to get a drink and stood cautiously watching the expanse around them.

"You feeling that, Matt?" Tom asked as he surreptitiously looked around.

Matt took a drink from his canteen and nodded. "Yep. Been feeling it for the last couple of hours. We're being followed."

"Reckon Manley wants to make sure we're alone?" Tom asked.

"Well, either that or it's our side." Matt responded. "Either way, they're being real careful."

Tom nodded and looked around again. "They ain't the only ones who need to be careful."

"You're right about that," Matt agreed. Taking another drink from his canteen, he walked over to his horse placed the strap around the pommel of his saddle and gathered his reins. "Let's walk the horses for a while." He told Tom. "We've got time."

Tom nodded, took the reins of his own horse and fell into step next to Matt. As before, neither man spoke as they walked. Both men knew their parts in this upcoming play they were about to perform in, and both were determined to carry out their parts to perfection. Their lives as well as others depended on it.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Doc sat at his desk trying to update his records from his previous day's visits, but his mind wasn't on it. Instead he found himself thinking of, and worrying about, his friends. Kitty was missing, as well as 6 other women; Heaven only knew where Matt was. He had sent a wire to Hays, hoping he was still there, but Matt had already left. Chester, and several other men from town were out scouring the prairie, trying to find some trace of the missing women.

Finally laying aside his books, Doc got up and walked over to the stove and poured himself a cup of coffee. There was nothing he could do, and he knew it, but still he worried. Taking a sip of his coffee, he grimaced at the bitter taste. He thought about going over to the Long Branch for a beer, but he didn't want to, knowing Kitty wouldn't be there.

He heard riders coming in and walked over to window, hoping to see Chester but it wasn't Chester or any of the other searchers. Doc knew Chester wouldn't return unless he had found what he was looking for, or he found it impossible to continue.

Doc sighed went back to his desk with his bitter coffee and sat back down to worry some more.

TBC

**The first patent in the United States for barbed wire was issued in 1867 to Lucien B. Smith of ****Kent,Ohio****, who is regarded as the inventor.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Stolen 9

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Thursday Day into evening

The day had been long and tiring for Kitty. Annie had appeared about an hour after Kitty had woke up with another pot, this one filled with a thin gruel for their breakfast. When she had seen to it that everyone had some, she gathered her pot and, as before, disappeared.

Soon after Annie left, the two men came out of the shack, dragging the girl with them and dumping her on the ground, just inside the entrance. Kitty ran to the girl, helping her to her feet and taking her back to sit beside the barn. Her blood boiled at the bruises she saw on the girl, knowing that they would be the least of her injuries.

Kitty sat down on the ground with the girl's head in her lap, as she tried to talk to her but the girl was inconsolable. Crying softly, she buried her head in Kitty's skirts and refused to respond. Kitty ceased trying. She knew it would do no good. The young women would have to deal with her assault in her own way. The only thing Kitty could do was offer comfort, and a lap to cry on.

Kitty was grateful when the girl finally fell asleep. At least, for a little while, the young woman would find some peace and solace from the traumatic evening before. One of the other girls came up and sat down beside them, looking at the girl.

Reaching over, she gently brushed the hair away from the sleeping girls face. "Her name's Liza," she murmured. "Me and hers from the same town."

Kitty looked over at the young woman. She didn't appear to be much older than the girl in her lap. "And what's your name?" she whispered, so as not to wake the girl in her lap.

"My names Maggie." Her voice reflected the sadness and pain in her features. "They hurt her bad didn't they?" she asked as her gaze returned to Liza.

Kitty nodded. "Yes they did." She answered regretfully.

Maggie continued to gaze at Liza for a moment then looked up with frightened eyes at Kitty. "They gonna do that to all ah us?"

Kitty remained quiet for a moment, not wanting to answer. She knew what lay in store for these women and girls, for her, but she didn't want to say it. Finally she shook her head and laid a comforting hand on the girls arm. "Maggie, I don't want you to worry about it. I don't know what these men have in mind, but I do know there will be people out looking for us. What we have to do, is just hang on, keep our heads up and wait for them to find us."

Maggie looked at that, hope replacing fear in her eyes. "You really think they'll be people coming to rescue us?"

Kitty nodded. "Sure." She pasted on a smile for the girls benefit.

Maggie nodded and then looked mournfully back down at Liza. "Sure wisht they had ah gotten here before she was took."

Kitty kept her thoughts to her self, as Maggie got up and walked away back towards where the other women sat.

As she watched her go Kitty looked at the other women in the enclosure with her. Most of them appeared to be just girls, no more than 20 at the most. There were a few older women, but Kitty noticed that all of them were very pretty. Apparently Manley's men had been very selective in their choice of victims.

'Victim', the word made her angry. She had never thought of herself as a victim of anything. Though there had been times, things had happened that she had no control of, she had always held her head up and refused to be helpless.

Glancing around her now though, she realized that was exactly what she currently was. Helpless. If those men came for her she knew she'd have little chance of fighting them off, and even if they didn't, she'd still stand little chance of keeping herself from being sold to someone just like Manley.

Her mind returned to Matt. The thought of him gave her strength, though she still had mixed feelings about his coming. She wanted him there, more than anything, at the same time she was afraid for him.

Shaking her head, she once again tried to think of a way to escape, but she realized it would now be harder than she had at first thought. Where before she had only herself to think of, now she had all of these other women to think of. She knew if she were to find a way out, she couldn't leave them behind. Just looking down at the bruises, clearly visible on Liza, she knew she couldn't do that at all.

A couple hours later Liza woke. Maggie and a couple of other girls had gathered her up and took her out of the heat, and inside what was left of the barn, leaving Kitty alone with her thoughts, which were currently going in circles. Watching Manley ride out, Kitty breathed a small sigh of relief even as she knew he'd be back.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt and Tom arrived at the designated spot exactly at 5 pm. Though they knew they were being followed, they carried on as though they knew nothing.

Matt made a show of looking around the place innocently. "You sure this is the place, Jack?" he asked in a loud voice using the alias assigned to his partner.

Tom nodded as he walked up to stand beside him. "Sure am, Mike" Tom replied using Matt's alias. "Don't see no one around though. Maybe we're late."

"You ain't late," a gruff voice said from behind them.

Turning, the two men found a man riding up behind them.

"We're supposed to meet a businessman out here." Matt said eyeing the man suspiciously. "You don't much look like a businessman."

The man laughed. "Naw, don't guess I do" he chuckled. "Names Manley. If I ain't mistaken you two must be Dawson and Hines."

Matt nodded. "I'm Dawson, he's Hinds." He pointed to Tom.

Manley grinned. "Zeke said one of ya was a big man. Guess he weren't wrong in that."

'He told us a few things about you as well," Matt spoke up. "Don't look like he was wrong there either."

Manley broke out into laughter. "I can guess what that was."

He studied the two men for a moment longer, before he turned his horse around and kicked him up. "Let's go" he said.

Matt and Tom glanced at each other than mounted and followed.

TBC

gruel/ˈgruəl/ [groo-uhl] noun - a light, usually thin, cooked cereal made by boiling meal, especially oatmeal, in water or milk.


	10. Chapter 10

The Stolen 10

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Thursday Evening

As Matt and Tom followed Manley back to his camp, they kept their eyes and ears open. They knew they were probably being watched, by Manley's men as well as their own. But they gave no indication of the knowledge.

According to Proctor's plan, they had to ride into the camp, and pretend to be buyers until after the auction took place.

Tom had reasoned that catching him with the women alone should be enough, but Proctor refuted that. He wanted Manley and his men, as well the buyers, to be caught red handed in the act of buying and selling of human beings.

Matt had asked about the safety of the women. He was concerned with what would happen, when the federal troops came in to take over the camp.

"All due caution will be taken in regards to them," Proctor had said. "We have no desire to see anyone harmed, however our main priority is to see to it these men are stopped. To that extent we will do what is necessary to ensure that outcome. Your job is to gather enough information to charge these men with, and assist the troops when they come in."

"Can the troops be called in early or delayed by us if we need it?" Tom asked.

"No," Proctor responded. "They will be coming in precisely two hours after the auction is scheduled to start, and neither of you will be able to alter that."

Matt briefly thought about arguing about it, but knew better. He knew the government and how it worked. He kept his peace. No need to argue about it. Once inside the camp, he would do his job his way.

The constables rode silently behind Manley, following him onto a rugged track barely wide enough for the two men to ride abreast of each other.

The trail took them through a small section of trees, before dipping down into a shallow arroyo, then coming back up on the broad open plain. Another half hour, and they passed through another small copse of trees, before finally winding to the top of a fairly steep incline where they stopped.

Manley pulled out his pistol firing one shot. There was no need to wonder of the man's actions. He was signaling that they were coming in.

After an extended pause, Manley started down the incline, leading them to what must have been a small farm at one time. Though by the looks of things, it had long since been abandoned. Secluded as it was though, Matt understood why it was chosen.

Beside the shack that Manley was riding up to, was a large dilapidated barn that listed slightly to the east and was missing a portion of its roof. In front of the barn was what once was a corral. Now it served as a sort of holding pen, for the women standing inside its boundaries.

Knowing their roles well, both men looked openly and leeringly at the women within view, not all of the women were outside however. Kitty and several other women were inside seeking respite from the late evening heat. They had no knowledge of the men's arrival.

Once he reached the shack, Manley dismounted and entered without a backwards glance to his guests. They followed him in over across slanting steps through the creaking door, both men tensing as they entered, watching for someone behind the door.

There was no one.

"Have a seat gents," Manley said indicating two slat backed chairs beside a rickety table. "Ain't got much here but some whiskey, but you're welcome to it."

Both men shook their heads. They wanted nothing the man might provide. Trust was not something he engendered in them.

"Suit ya self," he shrugged, as he poured himself a generous helping.

Matt and Tom looked around the room they were in. The lone window in the room had boards nailed across it. In addition to the one table and 3 chairs, the only other piece of furniture was a cot near the window, with dark stains on its mattress.

"I don't usually take new customers this close to auction," Manley said, bringing their attention back to him. "But Zeke tells me, you two are alright, and he knows better than to steer me wrong."

"Well I'll tell ya," Matt said, "we sure do appreciate it. Life on a big spread with no town nearby can be a little hard, without a little female companionship." He forced a chuckle.

Manley nodded. "Know what ya mean. Zeke tells me ya planning on buying more than one."

"Sure are," Tom answered him. "We got a big spread and it takes a lot of men to run it. One wouldn't be enough."

Manley looked shrewdly at the two men. "Ya sound like ya done this afore."

"Yep, a couple of times," Matt nodded. "But the seller we got them from before, got caught. We were lucky we weren't there when it happened. Figured it be safer, if we went a little further from home for our next purchase."

"We was kinda leery about you at first," Tom added. "Don't much like dealing with people we don't know, but Zeke told us Bing Dunning used ya, and you was okay with him. We figured if Bing trusted ya, then you'd probably be alright."

Manley looked up at the name. Bing had made several purchases from him until he got killed in a game of cards. "You know Bing then?" He asked casually.

Both men nodded.

"Well how is he?" Manley asked casually. "I ain't seen him in a while."

"He's dead," Matt answered. "Heard he got killed in a game of poker." Matt knew what Manley had been trying to do, but Proctor had been very thorough in the information he had given them.

Manley broke into a grin. "That's right," he said as though he'd just remembered it. "Well gents. How bout we go take a look at what I got to offer. Now ya cain't do much with em mind ya, not till you buy em, but as you two are the first ones here, I guess I could let ya have a small sample. I mean ya wouldn't buy a horse without looking in its mouth would ya?" Manley laughed loudly at his own attempt at a joke.

Both men grinned at him.

Both men were disgusted by him.

Both men rose and followed Manley from the shack.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Stolen 11

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Thursday Evening

Following Manley from the small shack, they strode across the yard ever mindful of their surroundings. Though fairly certain that Manley had bought their cover story, they had no intentions of relaxing their guard. As they neared the fenced in area in front of the barn, Manley stopped and pointed to the women inside the enclosure.

"Like I said gents," Manley turned to them, "ya can look em' over and maybe even sample a little of the goods, but nothin' else till ya buy em' proper."

Matt started to reply, when his eye caught a flash of red. Looking a little closer, his heart stopped its rhythmic beat and began a heavy staccato. Leaning against the doorless entry of the barn, left hand on her hip and right hand massaging her temples was Kitty Russell, looking absolutely beautiful to him despite her current circumstances.

Kitty didn't notice the men outside the fence as she had her eyes closed, trying to ward off the headache that was trying earnestly to settle in between her eyes. But they noticed her. One man in particular could not pry his eyes off her for a moment.

Tom noticed the expression on his partners face and he followed his gaze to the woman by the barn with red hair. Though he had never met her, Tom had heard of the beautiful red head that had bought into the Long Branch and stolen the heart of his friend. Looking at Matt's face, he wondered if this could be the woman.

Manley fortunately didn't understand the intensity with which Matt stared at the woman. "See something ya like do ya?"

Matt had managed to recover from his shock and pointed at Kitty. "I'd like to check that one out if ya know what I mean." He told Manley, giving the best imitation of a leer that he could muster.

Manley looked over at Kitty then back at Matt and shook his head. "Sorry Mister," he said "but I got that un' saved special. I gotta couple 'special' buyers comin' in that I figure will pay big money for her."

Matt wanted to strike the man down and keep on striking till the smile disappeared permanently from his face. But he maintained a neutral expression as he swallowed the bile he felt rising at the thought of Kitty in this place.

Tom saw his friend's jaw flex and stepped in. "How much you reckon you can get for her?" he asked. "I mean depending on how much it is, maybe we could be 'special' buyers."

Manley looked him over as though trying to decide whether the men could afford the price he had in mind or not. "$1000.00," he said, "mebbe more"

Matt shrugged, not taking his eyes off of Kitty "Wouldn't be too hard to come up with it," he smiled, "that is if she's worth it."

Manley looked up sharply at the imposing man in front of him. "You got that much?" he asked. "I mean, ya said ya was gonna buy several. Ya'd have to have the $1000 on top of what ya'd pay for the others."

Matt stared the man down. "I can get it."

Manley took a step backwards at the look of contempt on the big man's face. Something about him made him just a little nervous, and he didn't like being nervous. He decided it wouldn't hurt to let the man see her.

Turning to the guards by the gate he gestured to Kitty. "Go get the red head by the barn and bring her here."

Quickly the men hastened to do his bidding. Grabbing Kitty by the arms they began to drag her with them towards the entrance.

Having not seen Matt behind the fence and knowing nothing, save the fact that Manley most likely waited outside for her, Kitty fought her captors. But two strong men against one woman was not a match, no matter the strength that fear and fury granted her.

Inexorably she was forced to the wall of the confines, and thru the gate, to the men waiting just beyond. Once thru the opening, Kitty would've continued her fight if she hadn't seen something that took her breath away and stilled her heart. Standing in front of her, and appraising her intently, was Matt Dillon. Nothing in her life had ever brought her such intense joy and fear at the same time.

Looking over at Manley, she saw the same leering expression he seemed to always wear, but nothing about him told her that he knew of Matt's identity. Slowly her heart began to settle back into its normal pattern, with just a few skips when their eyes met.

Matt stared at Kitty but gave no sign of knowing her. "What's your name?" he demanded in a tone she didn't recognize, but Kitty was a quick study. "That's none of your business," she snapped at him, pretending anger.

Matt was pleased when he saw that she understood. Reaching out he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to him.

His mere touch sent shivers down her spine, but she showed no emotion save anger as he stepped closer. Breathing a sigh of relief that she appeared unhurt, he glared down at her. "I asked you your name," he said coldly.

Kitty knew her part and remained silent, returning Matt's sullen stare.

"Her name's Kitty," Manley stated when he saw that she would not provide the information.

Matt gave a short bark of laughter as he held tightly to her. "Name fits," he said. "She fights like a tiger."

Kitty maintained her expression with only the greatest of difficulty, so badly did she want to wrap herself tightly around him and never let him go.

Matt turned to look over at Manley. "You said I could sample?"

Manley looked to Kitty then back to Matt. "You sure ya kin come up with the money fer her?"

Matt nodded. "_If_ she's worth it."

Manley studied him for another moment then nodded. "You kin use the shack," he said jerking his thumb back towards the decrepit little building. "But ya only get 5 minutes. Best make up ya mind quick, whether she's worth it or not."

Matt grinned, held Kitty even tighter and pulled her with him towards the shack. "Come on girl," he said in his best leering voice. "Let's see if you're worth it or not"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The Stolen 12

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Thursday Evening

Matt kept a tight grip on Kitty's arm as she made a show of struggling against him, demanding to be let go and refusing to cooperate.

Matt ignored her protests and continued into the shack, pushing her through the door in front of him. Just before he shut the door, Manley stuck his foot in it. "5 minutes is all ya got," he said.

Matt shoved the man back and closed the door on him, without a reply.

Once the door was closed tight, he turned back to Kitty and took her securely in his arms, seeking her mouth with his own, as much to reassure himself as Kitty. When their lips parted he cast worried eyes on her. "You alright?" he whispered. "I mean they didn't…." he couldn't finish the sentence.

To his relief Kitty shook her head. "No, Matt," she breathed. "I'm fine."

Matt kissed her again, before pulling her back tightly against him. "I thought my heart would stop when I saw you out there. How did you get here?"

"They kidnapped me." She answered before his question struck her. "Do you mean you didn't know I was here?" she asked.

Matt shook his head. "No, me and Tom were sent in here undercover to stop Manley. I didn't know you were here till a few minutes ago."

Matt felt her shiver in his arms and he pushed her back a little to look her in the eyes. "Kitty, are you sure you're alright?"

Kitty nodded and smiled bravely. "I am now," she answered.

Matt studied her face for a moment then pulled her back into him, unwilling to release his hold on her just yet. "We've got to get you out of here." He said.

Kitty shook her head. "It won't be easy, Matt. This is a heavily armed camp. Besides he knows who I am to you."

Matt was startled at the news. "How?"

"I'm not sure," she answered, "but he knows, he told me so. Matt you've got to be careful. He may not know who you are, but he's no fool. He'll be expecting something and he'll be ready."

Matt shook his head. "He won't find out who I am. Our cover's good. But I still need to get you out of here."

"You have a plan?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, well, we did till I found out you were here. Now I'm gonna have to revise it a little. But don't worry; I will get you out of here. Trust me on this, okay?"

Kitty nodded. "I've always trusted you" she whispered as she reached up for another kiss.

Matt could hear Manley at the door and knew the time was almost up. Pushing her back from him he took one more hard look at her. "I'll figure this out, honey. Don't worry. Just follow my lead."

Kitty nodded, shuddering involuntarily, as the door opened. Matt pulled her back to him taking one last opportunity for a kiss. Kitty started to fight, trying to push him away.

"Leave me alone," she said in mock anger.

Matt grinned but ignored her, continuing his aggression until he heard Manley behind him. "Time's up," he said.

Matt pushed Kitty back and turned to Manley without releasing his grip of her.

"Well," Manley asked, "she worth it?"

Matt leered at her then turned back to Manley and grinned. "I'll have to ride back to Hays and get the money, but I'd say she'll be well worth it."

Kitty remained quiet, but pretended to continue her struggle to be free of him.

Manley stepped forward and pulled Kitty free of Matt's grasp and shoved her towards the door where two men waited. "Take her back," he ordered.

With a fleeting and heartbreaking look at Matt, Kitty allowed them to pull her from the shack and take her back to the other women.

Matt showed no outward emotion at her leaving, but inside a small part of him broke, so badly did he want right then to kill Manley and his men.

Manley turned back to Matt. "Sorry Mister. I cain't let you leave til the auction's over tomorrow night. Now if you ain't got the money for her…"

Tom stepped forward. "I'll be staying here," he said, "Me and Mike's been partners for a long time."

"That's right," Matt said. "I wouldn't leave him here if I figured on doing anything contrary. Besides, you said you want a good price for her. I promise you I can get that for you."

"You either got the money or you don't," Manley sneered, "but you ain't leavin' here till tomorrow night"

It took every bit of self control Matt possessed to keep his hands at his sides and his voice even. "Alright," he said. "I'll stay. I may not be able to buy as many as I thought but I'm buying that one you can bet on it."

Manley shrugged without reply as he watched Matt exit the shack with Tom behind him.

Both men kept quiet till they were sure they were out of earshot. "Matt, what are you planning?" Tom asked. "Our orders were…."

"I know very well what our orders are," Matt interrupted, "but her being here changes things."

"But we still ain't even found out who our contact is," Tom tried again.

"I don't care," Matt said vehemently. "I can't…I won't let them sell her."

"She's yours ain't she?" Tom asked as clarity hit him.

Matt looked at Tom without replying, but Tom could see the truth in his face. "I'm not letting them sell her. Orders or no orders."

Tom saw the determination in his friend's eyes and knew the dye had been cast. "Alright, Matt. We do it your way."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The Stolen 13

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Friday Morning

As she had the morning before, Kitty stood and watched the sun come up over the camp. Only she was far less rested than she had been the previous day. She hadn't been able to sleep after seeing Matt. He had told her to trust him and she did, but she knew what he was up against here.

Annie reappeared with some more of the thin slop she called breakfast, but Kitty wasn't hungry. She was in too much turmoil to even think about it.

"Ya don't eat, ya'll get sick," Annie told her.

"What do you care?" Kitty snapped at her angrily. "After tonight you won't see me again anyway. You, and that man you're with, will just steal more women to sell."

Annie stared sadly but intently at her for a moment without reply. "I'll leave ya a bowl," she said finally as she turned and walked off.

Kitty silently watched Annie as she walked away. She didn't understand this woman or why she did what she did. She seemed to want to help, at the same time that she was clearly in Manley's employ.

Shaking her head, Kitty realized nothing made sense to her right then as worried as she was. Worried about Matt, worried about the other women and worried what would happen at the auction.

Matt had said another man was with him, but she had no idea who he was and two men, she knew, were not going to be much good against the virtual army Manley had working for him.

Not for the first time, her thoughts returned to Matt. Praying for his safety, as well as success in his plans, she turned back to the barn. The day was going to be another warm one, despite the earliness of the season.

But the thought of what the day was going to hold for her, and the other women, chilled her to the bone.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt warily walked around the camp, watching the day's activities. Tom was asleep back in the tent that Manley had given them for the night.

Looking around, he could tell by the preparations that Manley was planning on quite a few people. As he walked about, he watched as a hay wagon was moved into position under the spreading boughs of a large oak tree and then lanterns were hung around it from the lower branches.

He supposed this would be the platform for the sale.

Walking past the enclosure, Matt happened to spy Kitty sitting with some of the other women. Looking at her, it was all he could do to keep from jumping the fence and trying to carry her off. He knew he would be shot, before he got a foot closer to her, but he still wished.

Steeling himself against the onslaught of anger and fear at seeing her there, he walked on past.

The aroma of fresh coffee assailed him and Matt ambled over to the blond headed woman as she stirred something in a pot that looked vaguely like old clothes. Her cooking talents looked doubtful but at least the coffee smelled good. "Mind if I have a cup of that coffee?" he asked as he approached.

The woman looked up but said nothing as she picked up a cup and filled it for him.

"Thank you," he said as he reached for it. However when he pulled his hand back from her he found more than a cup of coffee in it. Somehow as she had handed him the cup, she managed to press a silver dollar with a touch of red paint into his palm.

"They's some trees behind the barn," she told him. "Be there in an hour."

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Tom woke to find Matt already up and gone. He knew his fellow Marshal well enough to know that he would be up and out, trying to figure a way to protect his woman as well as the others and themselves.

He understood that Matt cared about the woman, but he didn't understand why Matt didn't just stand back and let things work they way they planned. Even if the woman was sold he knew they would get her back, eventually.

Scratching his head, Tom got up and grabbed his hat. As he left the tent he looked around for his partner. He found him standing by a fire, with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Any more of that?" he asked as he approached.

Matt nodded and reached for the pot as Tom grabbed a cup. "Met our contact" Matt said quietly. "Gonna meet her behind the barn in a little bit."

"Her?" Tom questioned somewhat stunned. The only women he had seen were the victims behind the fence.

"Yeah her." Matt confirmed. "I found her here cooking something and she handed me the coin. I don't know what her story is, but I guess I'll find out when I talk to her."

"You mean we'll find out," Tom corrected him.

Matt shook his head as he monitored the area, making sure no one was around. "No, Tom. I'm meeting her alone. I don't want any uninvited guests to that meeting and I need you to make sure I don't get any."

"Don't like it, Matt" Tom said. "Could be a trap."

"Yeah it could," Matt agreed, "and if it is and you were with me, then we'd both be walking into it."

Tom nodded at the truth of it. "Yeah, guess that's so. Alright I'll just hang around out here then."

Matt nodded, took another sip of his coffee and set the cup down. "See ya later," he said as he walked off.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty stood outside of the barn and watched Matt and Tom as they talked. The very sight of him sent a tingle down her spine, but she knew she couldn't show it. She couldn't show any emotion, save fear and anger, both of which were very real. She knew Matt well enough to know, he would move heaven and earth to save her, but she wasn't sure that would be enough.

Wrapping her arms tightly across her chest, she shook her head trying to clear it of the thoughts that were slowly trying to envelope her. 'Matt is here and I'll be safe', she kept telling herself. But reality was warring with what her heart was telling her. The reality of an armed camp and an area enclosed with barbed wire.

She looked back over at Matt, just as he raised his gaze to her. Words weren't necessary, as he communicated his love and reassurance to her. Kitty lowered her eyes, for fear her longing for him would be seen by others, besides Matt. When she raised her head again, he had placed his cup down and was walking away.

Turning, she went back into the barn to escape the torture, of being so close and yet so far from the man she loved.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

The Stolen 14

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Friday Mid-day

Matt leaned against the back of the barn, lazily sucking on a straw and seemingly paying no attention to anything going on around him. However, he was intensely aware of everything taking place in the camp.

It was almost time to meet the woman, but he wanted to make sure his meeting was undisturbed by unexpected guests. Scanning the area around him again, he saw no one who would notice him as he slipped behind the barn. Slowly he pulled away from the decrepit structure and carefully picked his way behind it and to the small dense copse of trees.

Stepping into the cover of the foliage, he at first saw no one until the woman stepped forward. "We ain't got much time," she said. "I got some things to do afore the auction starts."

Matt looked down at her, not sure what he expected, but knowing this middle aged timid looking woman wasn't it.

"Ma'am, I need to know some things and I was told you could help me." Matt said. "I need to find a way to stop this."

"That's what I'm here fer." She answered. "I want this mess ta stop as much as you do."

Matt nodded, "good then tell me how to do that before tonight."

Annie looked sadly up at him and shook her head. "Ain't no way," she said, "too many of Bob's men here and buyers is coming in now. Unless…" she looked up hopefully, "unless you got more men than Bob has."

Matt shook his head regretfully. "We have people set to come in, but not till after the auction. I don't want to wait that long, Ma'am. I…I can't wait that long."

Annie saw the look of desperation in his eyes and rightfully knew the reason. "I know you're worried about your woman, Mr. Dillon," she said, "but if'n you got yourself kilt it wouldn't help her none."

Matt was a little surprised he knew about Kitty, until he remembered that Manley knew. "Ma'am," he took another, closer step towards her, "I need help to stop this thing. Please."

Annie could see the emotions as they played across his face. "Mister," she said sadly, "like I said, I want to hep ya. I'll tell ya what I kin but it'll be but up to you to stop it."

"I plan to, Ma'am," he responded.

Sighing she looked around her to make sure of their privacy than back up at the big man in front of her. "I kin tell ya where the guards'll be posted and I kin tell ya what's gonna happen and when, but I ain't sure that'll hep ya any."

"It'll help, Ma'am," he breathed, "it'll help."

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

An hour after his meeting with Annie, Matt stood with Tom explaining what Annie had told him.

"You mean she was one of the stolen women?"

"Yeah" Matt answered "and Zeke's her son by Manley."

"I can see why she wants to stop this," Tom said, "but I don't understand why she's not tried anything before now."

"Well, she said she couldn't with out help, couldn't get away from Manley. She wasn't sure what to do, until Zeke agreed to help her."

"Well that explains things about he,r but not what you're planning. I don't like that at all, Matt," Tom said. "Risk is too high."

"I know, Tom" Matt said trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. "And I also know it's about the only thing we can do. Now I know Proctor planned for us to just monitor things in here and 'gather' information until the troops come in, but that's not enough. While we're standing around, Manley will be subjecting those women to…to…well I'm not going to stand by and watch it happen."

Tom understood. Even if the red head weren't there, the Matt Dillon that Tom knew, could never be easy with standing by and watching bad things happen, if he could stop them. Taking a deep breath, Tom looked back up at his tall friend. "I ain't saying I won't help you, Matt. I will, but it ain't gonna be easy."

"Yeah, well, that's why they pay us so well, huh?" Matt asked with an attempt at humor.

Tom shook his head and followed Matt as he walked away.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt crept up silently behind the guard, pausing only when the man turned his head slightly. Taking a quick glance around him, he raised his gun butt and brought it down on the back of the man's head. He had now taken out 3 of Manley's men. Though there were many more to go, he was happy at the prospect of doing something, anything besides sitting and watching.

Looking back down towards the camp, he saw Tom out by the barn, keeping an eye on Kitty and generally making sure he was noticed, so as to detract from Matt's absence. Taking a quick glance inside the yard, he spotted Kitty standing by the barn, hands on hips and looking for all the world like a lost little girl.

So entranced by the sight of her was he, that he didn't hear the man come up behind him. And he didn't feel anything, until a sharp pain exploded in the back of his skull.

"Ain't sure what his story is, but we best take him back to Manley and let him sort it out." Vern said.

"Yeah, reckon so." Cliff said as he reached down and assisted his partner in lifting the man and carrying him back to camp.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

The Stolen 15

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Friday Afternoon

Kitty kept silent vigil for most of the day. But besides her one glimpse of Matt that morning, she hadn't seen him since. She knew Matt was strong, and that he knew what he was doing, but it didn't stop the ache that not seeing him created.

"They ain't coming ere they?" Maggie had appeared at her side startling her.

"What? Who?" Kitty asked.

"Those you said was coming to rescue us. They ain't comin' ere they?" She asked again.

Kitty looked down into her bright green eyes and saw the fear so clearly reflected there. Kitty wanted to tell her that they were already there, but she couldn't. Matt's life as well, as her own and the other women, depended on silence.

Kitty patted the girl on the arm. "I don't know that they're not, Maggie. All I know is that you can't lose hope. We'll do what we're told to for now, but don't lose hope that someone will come."

Maggie nodded and looked down at the ground. "Yes, ma'am," she said. Kitty pulled the girl to her in a comforting embrace. "Maggie, please believe me. I don't know how but it will work out. You'll see."

Maggie hugged her tighter for a moment then turned and went back into the barn. Kitty watched her retreating back as she left then took another look around the camp. Still seeing no sign of Matt she followed Maggie.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Tom was beginning to get concerned about his partner. He had been gone for three hours and Tom had seen no sign of him since.

Walking over to the cook fire, he reached down to get a cup of coffee, when one of Manley's men came up behind him. "Mr. Manley wants to see you." He said in a low voice.

Tom rose quickly, going for his gun, but another man was already beside him, gun at his temple. "I wouldn't do that." The man told him.

Tom pulled his hand back and his gun was removed from his holster. "Move," the man grunted.

Tom knew better than to argue. Taking one last look around for Matt, he followed the men to the shack.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Annie stood outside the enclosure and watched the men take Dillon's friend into the shack. She had seen them drag Dillon in there earlier. She didn't fear the men giving her away, but she did fear what could happen to them.

She had been with Manley for 20 years, and she knew what he was capable of and had seen the things he did to those that crossed him.

Looking around at the gathering dark, she prayed Bob would hold off until after the auction to deal with the lawmen. Maybe by then, she could figure out a way to help them, and in doing so help herself.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Manley stood and watched as Vern dealt yet another blow to the man sitting in one of the rickety chairs. "You gonna talk now?" Vern asked.

Tom shook his head. "Ain't…nothing….to tell you." Tom slurred. "We're….buyers from down….south…like we told you."

"Then why was your partner taking out my guards?" Manley demanded as crossed to stand in front of Tom.

"He wanted….the red head….but we didn't have enough…..money…..for her and others besides." Tom said grimacing at the pain. "He figured if he got….rid of….some of the guards….he might be able to take… a couple." Tom was fading fast and he knew it but he wanted desperately to convince these men of his story.

Vern raised his fist to strike him yet again, but Manley stopped him. "Don't waste no more energy on him Vern." Manley told him. "He's about gone, besides could be he's telling the truth."

"Could be he's lying too." Vern stated.

Manley nodded in agreement "Yeah, but at any rate we ain't gonna know till his partner over there wakes up. Once he does, we'll see what he says. In the meantime, we got an auction fixin' to start soon. Best tie him up and leave him with his partner. We'll deal with them later."

Vern didn't like it, but he knew better than to argue. Grabbing the semi conscious man by the arms, he threw him to the floor beside Matt and roughly tied his hands and feet.

"Let's get things going." Manley stated, as he headed for the door leaving the two men trussed up on the floor.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Annie stood over her pot stirring the concoction within, until she was sure it was thoroughly mixed up. She had performed this task numerous times and she knew the exact amount of drug to mix into the pot of water. So familiar was this routine, she didn't have to concentrate on her actions, which left her mind free to think of the two men in the shack.

She had seen Bob and Vern come out of there a little while ago, and knew they wouldn't return until after the auction was over. Hopefully that would give her time to get to them.

Finished with her stirring, she carried the pot into the enclosure and along with the two guards at the gate began ladling up the brew to give to the women. Making sure the first ones to get it were the first ones to be sold. Kitty was the very first one to be handed a cup.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty stood mutely on the back of the wagon as the bidding began. She knew Matt most likely had done the best he could, but he wasn't there now, and she had resigned her self to what ever was to come.

Her future from this night on she didn't know, but she was pretty sure it wasn't going to be a pleasant one. What ever had been in the cup they had forced her to drink, was beginning to take effect and it was getting increasingly more difficult to focus on what was happening around her.

The bidding began and Kitty swayed a little, not really feeling the hand of the man behind her as he pushed her forward, so the men could get a better look. She could offer no more than a token resistance, when he reached for her blouse and tore it open, exposing her assets. But she didn't really care, Matt had left and hadn't returned, and with him was her world.

The bidding continued and through the haze that was clouding her mind, she noted that the amount was steadily increasing. "$800," she heard then "$900". The fog grew thicker and darkness was slowly encroaching. Finally she heard "$1000," as the drug finally claimed her and she heard no more. Falling backwards, she was unaware of being caught by the man behind her, or who had placed the winning bid.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

The Stolen 16

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Friday Evening

Annie had tried to get to the shack earlier but had been delayed by Manley. Now the auction was coming to an end, but as she looked about her, Annie saw no sign of Bob or his men. Cautiously she crept closer to the shack.

Dillon's woman had already been sold, and was now on her way south with Dwayne Griggs. She was sorry for that, and wished she could've stopped it. She knew the plans Griggs had for the woman and they weren't good. But Annie knew it was too late to help her.

The best thing she could do now, was to help the two lawmen to make sure that more women didn't face the same fate.

Taking one more look around her, Annie slipped inside of the shack and went to the two men tied up on the floor. After making sure they weren't dead, she untied them and tried to wake them.

Matt came to first. Holding his head he shifted to a sitting position and looked around him. "What happened?" he asked, as he saw his partner beside him, senseless and covered in bruises and blood.

"Bob's men caught ya whilst ya was taking out the guards." Annie answered. "You weren't in no shape ta tell em' what ya was doin', so they tried ta get him to."

Matt looked again on the unconscious form of his partner. "I doubt he said anything," Matt said reaching over to check his partner. Though unconscious, Toms pulse was strong.

"I weren't in here, but I doubt it too from the looks of him." Annie agreed.

Matt suddenly noticed the lack of light coming in thru the slits in the window. "The auction," he said as he struggled to his feet. "Kitty…."

"Auction's just about over," Annie said sadly as she took his arm to help him up. "Yer woman's gone though. Bob sold her first."

Matt stopped and the world stopped with him at her words. Grabbing her by the upper arms, it was all he could do to keeping from shaking her. "What do you mean, sold her? When?"

"A couple hours ago," Annie said, eyes not quite meeting those of his. "Weren't nothin' I could do."

"Who….who took her." Matt demanded.

"Ain't none of your business, Lawman." Matt heard from the doorway. Matt turned to find Manley standing in the doorway with a gun pointed at him. Looking at the surprise on Matt's face he chuckled. "It come to me that you must be Dillon. That's why ya was so all fired hot to get that red head, huh?"

Annie shrunk from his grasp back against the wall. "It….it ain't…ain't what it looks like, Bob." She stammered. "Honest."

"Shut up," he growled at her. "I shoulda knowd ya'd work agin me."

Unconsciously Matt stepped in front of her as a shield, facing Manley. "Leave her alone, Manley." He told him.

"Ya are Dillon ain't ya?" Manley asked knowing the truth as the question was asked. "I shoulda knowd." Looking at Matt an evil grin spread across his face. "Well ya too late Dillon. Auction's over and ya woman's done been sold. Right now she's on her way to a whore house where I'm sure she'll feel right ta home." A laugh replaced the grin as he saw the anger in Matt's face.

His words lit the fuse of Matt's anger. In two strides he was across the room knocking the gun from Manley's hand before he could react. Grabbing him by the shirt he shook the man as though a rag doll. "You bastard," he roared. "Where is she? Who'd you sell her to."

Despite the fact that Matt more than doubled him in size and fury, the man laughed. "Ain't nothin' ya kin do, lawman" he taunted. "She's gone and she ain't comin' back, jes like my brother ya killed."

Matt couldn't think of who his brother was at the moment and truthfully didn't care. He had to find where they took Kitty. Looking back down at the man in his grasp, he raised his hand when he heard the click of a gun barrel behind him.

Turning quickly, Manley still in his hands, he saw Annie dash between him and the bullet that was meant for him. The man that had shot her, was stunned for just a moment but raised the pistol once again towards Matt's chest. Without thinking Matt literally threw Manley at the man, just as the gun fired a second time. This time Manley took the bullet meant for the Marshal.

Before the shooter could react, Matt reached him and threw him against the wall, the gun clattering on the floor. "Tell me where they took her." He growled, but the man couldn't talk. His shock at having twice tried to kill the man, and twice failing, silenced his tongue. Angrily, Matt backhanded the man knocking him senseless to the floor.

"He don't know," he heard Annie gasp. Matt turned, bent down and picked Annie up in his arms cradling her dying frame.

"Do you know, Annie?" he asked sorry that she was dying but still just as determined to get the information he needed.

"Man's name was…..Griggs what bought her. Has a place near….San Antoine. He's taking her there…in a wagon." Annie looked up at Matt with pain filled eyes. "Bob dead?"

Matt looked over at the still form on the floor. "Yeah he's dead, Annie." He answered grimly.

Annie nodded slightly. "Good," she said as she drew her last breath.

Matt carefully lowered her back to the floor and looked around the room. Tom was beginning to come to and Matt heard shouts and shots coming from the compound outside. Apparently the troops had arrived.

Moving over to Tom, he helped him to his feet and over to the cot. "You okay, Tom?" he asked, pulling out his handkerchief and handing it to Him.

"What happened?" Tom asked looking around the room at the bodies on the floor.

"It's a long story," Matt told him, "and right now I don't have the time to tell it. I'm going after Kitty."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

The Stolen 17

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Friday Evening

Tom stood with a wet cloth pressed against the cut on his cheek, as Matt saddled his horse. Tom had come to shortly after the events in the shack had taken place and just as the troops were finally beginning to invade the camp.

"How do you even know you can find her, Matt?" He asked the silent lawman. "I mean, don't you think it'd be easier to wait till we comb Manley's records. I'm sure there'll be something in there telling us where she's going."

"I know where she's going and who she's with," Matt said sullenly. "Annie told me before she died. I just need to stop him before he gets her there."

"But, Matt….." Tom stopped as he saw the look of his friends face.

"There are no buts to it, Tom," Matt said angrily. "I'm going."

Tom nodded looking down at the ground. "I'll go with you," he said moving over to his horse.

Matt reached out and grabbed his arm. "No. I'm going alone." The tenor of his voice and the steel in his eyes, let Tom to know there would be no arguments against his wishes.

With another nod of his head, Tom leaned back against the fence and watched as Matt mounted his horse and rode out, heading south.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty awoke to the sensation of movement beneath her. Slowly opening her eyes, she tried to make sense of her situation.

She was on her back in a wagon, she could tell, and it was moving. She saw the stars in the sky as they slipped ever slowly past. Her hands were tied in front of her and her feet were bound. Aside from that, her mind could draw no clear connection to reality.

Softly groaning at the headache movement brought, she lowered her eyes again to still the pain. Apparently the driver of the conveyance she was in, became aware of her conscious state. She felt the wagon coming to a stop and heard someone alight and come up to the side.

Opening her eyes again, she saw a ruddy faced man with bulbous eyes and a large misshapen nose staring down at her. "I was wondering how long you would sleep." He remarked. "I was kinda hopin' you'd stay out till I got camp set up, but no never mind."

"Who are you?" she asked, trying to move away from the foul odor emanating from him.

"My name's Griggs," he giggled, "but you can call me master."

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt rode hard, pushing the big buckskin to near beyond endurance. Though the wagon he was chasing had better than two hours head start on him, he had thought to make up that time knowing the wagon moved slower. However he had yet to see a sign of his quarry, and worry was trying ever so hard to take control.

He had left the road sometime back, instead riding the ridge which ran along side of it, favoring the higher ground. Pulling up to a stop, he took a careful survey of the countryside around him. Though trees were few, forward vision was hampered by the yet moonless night and the undulating landscape he was passing thru.

As he sat there, he felt the labored breathing of his mount and knew he could not continue to press him. Alighting, he loosened the cinch, and pulled his canteen to give the horse a drink.

Having done so, he gathered his reins and started to walk, however he had only gained a few yards when he spotted the orange red glow of a campfire, down the slope and on the other side of the road.

Coming to a halt, he fixed the location of the camp and carefully made his way down towards it. He had obtained the road and was getting closer, when he heard a cry of protest.

"Leave me alone." He heard a woman scream. "Don't touch me."

Throwing caution to the wind, he ran across the road, drawing his pistol as he ran and jumping into the middle of the camp. "Hold it," he demanded.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

The Stolen 18

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Friday Night

The first thing Matt saw, was the back of a man with a struggling woman in his arms. The sight infuriated the Marshal and he grabbed the man, punching him hard to the face and midsection.

When he was certain the man was out he turned back to Kitty, only it wasn't Kitty. He wasn't sure who it was, but it wasn't Kitty.

Seeing the Marshal's badge Matt had pinned back on his shirt, the woman, girl really, instantly began to cry. "Oh thank God, Marshal," she cried, "he…he was going to….." She dissolved into tears as she threw herself into his arms.

Matt stood there for a moment, not sure what to do. It was obvious this girl was not here of her own volition, but why, and where Kitty was he didn't know.

Pushing her back from him, he gently took her arm and led her over to a spot beside the fire. "Are you alright?" he finally managed to ask. "I mean, did he hurt you?"

The woman shook her head still sniffling.

Matt was relieved to hear that. "What's your name, Ma'am?" he asked.

"Maggie," she answered. "I was….was taken by some men…" She was still shaking and Matt instinctively reached a hand out to her.

"Were you in a camp with a bunch of other women?" he asked, realizing that she must've been another one of Manley's victims.

She nodded her head yes, shuddering at the memory. "They hurt my friend Liza," she said sadly. "There was a lady in there with us, she tried to help us. I don't know what happened to her though. Wish she was here now."

Matt nodded, thinking of poor Annie. "I'm sorry Maggie. She can't be here." He didn't want to her that Annie was dead.

Maggie nodded her head sniffling again "I know," she cried. "I saw. She was the first one they sold. That red haired lady would sure make me feel better." Maggie's sniffles turned back to full fledged wails, as she again buried her head in his chest.

Matt stiffened at the girls words. She was talking about Kitty, not Annie. Kitty. His heart ached for her but he knew he couldn't continue his pursuit of her, at least not yet.

His badge dictated that he escort Maggie to safety, and the man on the ground to jail. He had ignored that badge, when back at the camp, but he knew he couldn't do it now.

"Maggie," he patted her arm, "don't worry. Everything's going to be alright. I don't think we're too far from Dodge City. I'll take you there and we'll see to it that you get home. Okay?"

Maggie nodded. "Okay," she sobbed.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Saturday Morning

Kitty sat crossways on the wagon bed and watched as the scenery passed by, trying to get an idea of where she was. Her mind though was in a jumble.

She had spent the previous night, tied to a tree praying fervently that Matt would come, but he didn't, which meant only one thing to her. He was hurt or dead. She knew in her heart that he wasn't dead. She felt him there. Which meant he was hurt, or in some way unable to come for her.

Griggs had not tried to hurt her so far, but she wasn't holding out any hope that he would continue to leave her alone He had already told her of his plans when he got her to San Antonio, and the thought made her angry. She was bound and determined he would not get her there. Though how she was going to accomplish that, she wasn't sure.

She hadn't been able to escape while at the camp, but her situation had now changed. She was no longer in an armed camp and feeling responsible for 30 other women. She was one on one with a fat smelly man. And she knew how to handle those kinds of men.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

The Stolen 19

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Saturday Mid-day

Matt drove into Dodge, bone weary and heart sore. The man that had taken Maggie, was trussed up in the bed of the wagon with a gag in his mouth. Matt had had enough of his vile tongue, and had finally gagged him to shut him up. Maggie was sitting on the seat beside Matt. Though calmer than the night before, Maggie was still sitting as close to the Marshal as she could, and casting frightened glances behind her from time to time.

Pulling up in front of Doc's, Matt studiously avoided looking at the Long Branch. Until he had found and returned its owner, it would be too painful.

Chester came up as he was helping Maggie down, and looked in the back at the man sitting there. "Mr. Dillon," he said uncertainly. He needed to tell the Marshal about Miss Kitty, but he wasn't sure how to go about it.

"Chester, take him over to the jail and lock him up, will ya?" Once Maggie was down from the wagon, Matt took her arm to help her up to Doc's office.

"Yes Sir," Chester said though he made no move to do so "but well, Mr. Dillon, there's something I've just got to tell you."

What ever Chester had to tell him, Matt really didn't want to hear, but he knew Chester too well. He stopped and looked over at him. "What is it, Chester?"

"Well….it's about Miss Kitty." Chester began but Matt waved him off.

"I know all about Kitty, Chester." He took Maggie's arm again and started for Doc's.

"Well what we are we gonna do, Mr. Dillon?" Chester was surprised he knew, but glad he didn't have to tell him.

Matt stopped again and turned back. He really didn't want to discuss this with Chester in the middle of Front Street. He really didn't want to discuss it all. He already knew what he had to do.

"Chester, _we're _not going to do anything. _I'm_ going to take Maggie here up to have Doc check her out. _You_ are going to take that man to the jail like I asked you to, then_ you're_ going to the telegraph office and send a wire to Hays to have someone come and get him. When Doc's thru with Maggie, _I'm_ going to take her over to Ma Smalley's till we can reach her folks and have them come and get her. And last but not least, _you're_ going to stay here, while _I _go and find Kitty."

Chester took a step back. He had never heard Mr. Dillon say that much in one breath before in his life. "Yes sir." He muttered.

Matt felt a little ashamed of himself. He hadn't meant to go off on Chester like that. He knew Chester was worried about Kitty, maybe almost as much as he was. But every minute he wasn't on the trail, was a minute more that Kitty was in danger. "Chester, look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, but I really don't have much time. I've got to get back on the road."

"Do you mean then that, I mean you know where Miss Kitty is?" Lordy he sure hoped so.

"Well, no, I don't know exactly, Chester" Matt was beginning to get a little frustrated. "But I know where she's headed. Don't worry, I'll find her. Now you go on and do as I asked ya. Okay?"

"Yes Sir," Chester responded. He watched Matt and the girl for a moment longer, than reached in the back of the wagon to help the man in there down. Who ever this man was, Mr. Dillon sure must've been mad at him.

An hour later and Matt was finally leaving. Doc had declared Maggie to be in good shape, and Ma Smalley had consented to letting her stay there until her folks could come and get her. Chester had the buyer locked up, and had even been considerate enough to restock Matt's saddle bags with supplies for the trail.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you, Mr. Dillon?" Chester asked, for what seemed like the hundredth time. "I really wouldn't mind."

"No, Chester," Matt told him again. "Now I've already told you. I need you to stay here and look after things. This is something I need to do. I have got to go alone." He had no way of explaining his reasons and he had no intentions of doing so.

"Well, alright," Chester said almost mournfully. "I just thought, well, you know with two of us…."

Matt was tired of talking and he wasn't willing to waste one more minute on it. Glaring at Chester he mounted his horse, turned him south and headed out.

He didn't know how, he didn't know when and, though he knew she was being taken to San Antonio, he really didn't know where, but he had promised himself he would find Kitty. No matter what it took he would find her.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

The Stolen 20

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Saturday Afternoon

Kitty had sat in the back of the wagon all day so far. Riding as she had the day before, hands and feet bound. Though Griggs had seen to his own comforts he had, it seemed, taken great pains to ignore hers. No food, little water and nothing to shield her from the weather.

She wasn't concerned with these things, of course, except in the way they would impact her plans for escape. The longer she went without food, the less strength she would have to get away. She would need to do something now. She had already gone most of a week with little nutrition, and was beginning to feel the effects of it.

Being bound as she was, she knew jumping out of the back of the wagon would be fool hardy. At the very least, Griggs would stop the wagon and have her back in his clutches in no time. But even more likely than that, she'd get herself hurt and hamper any chance what so ever of getting away.

That left one option. She would have to get Griggs to stop this rolling torture device he called a wagon. "Mister," she called but he didn't acknowledge her. "Mister," she called a little louder, but he didn't turn around. "MISTER," her voice louder still.

"I told you to call me Master," he said finally without turning around. "I will not answer to any other name from you. Is that clear?" His tone left no room for argument.

Kitty Russell had never called any man Master in her life, and she didn't want to do it now. But she needed Griggs to stop before they got any further away. "Yes, Sir," she finally forced her self to say. "I…I'm sorry. I'm just not used to doing that."

"You'll learn," he replied knowingly.

Biting her lip to keep from saying something she knew she would regret, Kitty went on, trying to maintain an even tone. "It…it's just that…well I need…that is…" Lord she didn't want to say it.

Fortunately she didn't have to. He understood what she was asking. "Whoa," he called as he pulled the reins bringing the wagon to a halt. Laboriously climbing down, he waddled around to the back of the cart and stood looking at her. "How do you ask?" he demanded.

Kitty swallowed her pride for the cause and forced her self to say the words that were so foreign and vile to her. "Please, Master."

Laughing he reached in and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her to him. Pushing down the nausea that his touch inspired, she sat perfectly still on the edge of the wagon so that he could untie her legs. As he released the ropes he kept his hand on her leg and worked it ever slowly upward.

Kitty stood it as long as she could, before trying to wiggle away from the horrible sensation of his hand on her.

He removed his hand from her leg but roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her off the wagon and into his embrace. "You best get used to me, sweetheart," he huffed. "I own you now and I ain't letting you go."

With more strength then she knew she possessedm she restrained herself from attempting to claw his eyes outm even with her hands tied. Instead she smiled sweetly at him and said, "Yes Master."

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt rode hard, putting as many miles under him as possible. Once again, he was pushing his mount hard, and once again, he was sorry for it, but it didn't stop him at least not yet. When he finally did rein in, it was only because he knew he had no other choice. Climbing down he gave Buck some water, loosened the cinch and started walking.

He had a lot of ground to cover and a lot of time to make up. But San Antonio was a long way off yet, and he truly felt that if he didn't stop, except when necessary he might catch them yet. Griggs had a big lead on him, but he also had Kitty. That one thing was his weakness, as it made Matt all that more determined to catch and stop him.

Matt walked on, going more by instinct that any thing else. If pressed, he would never be able to explain it, but somehow he just knew the right trail to take. It was like a light shining that only he could see. A red headed light that glowed just for him and beckoned him on.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Griggs cupped Kitty by the elbow and led her over to the side of the road and close to some bushes. "You can go there," he told her.

Kitty looked down at her still tied wrists and then back at Griggs, batting her eyelashes at him. "I ah…can't really do much with my hands tied like this." She said.

Griggs stared at her for a moment, then reached out and pulled her arms forward and began untying her wrists. Kitty waited until he almost had the ropes completely off, before drawing her leg up and kneeing him in the crotch, with all the power she could muster.

Griggs went down in an instant, groaning pitifully. Kitty finished pulling the ropes off and started towards Griggs to use them on him. But even though she had hurt him, he wasn't completely down. He was instead reaching for his gun.

Kitty decided this was as good a time as any to make her exit. Taking one last glance at him, she turned and ran. "Goodbye you fat bastard," she called over her shoulder.

Griggs got his gun out of the holster and despite the pain coursing though his lower body, managed to get a shot off in her direction.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

The Stolen 21

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Saturday Afternoon

Kitty ran for her life, the bullet whizzing past her head being a great motivator.

Though Griggs was overweight and hurt, she had no doubt that he would come after her, and he had a couple of advantages she didn't. He had a horse and pants. Her dress, she realized, was slowing her down.

Glancing behind her, she saw no one so far, and so stopped and reached for the bottom of her dress and pulled it up. She removed her petticoats entirely, then ripped a good foot of material from the bottom of the dress. She held onto the petticoat and material, as she wanted to leave no obvious clues as to which direction she had run, and took off again.

She had no real idea of where she was, but she had a pretty good sense of direction and she felt sure she was headed north. How far she could run before she had to stop, she didn't know, but she kept at it as long as she could.

When her legs and lungs finally gave out on her, she looked around for a place to hide. A few yards off the side of the road were some bushes. Though sparse they were about all that was available. Quickly she ran behind them and crouched down as low as she could, praying fervently it would be enough.

It was.

She had barely succeeded in concealing herself, when she heard the clatter of the wagon rumbling down the road. She had expected him to unhitch the horse and ride after her, but she realized he had been too lazy to do that. Instead he had simply turned the wagon around and drove it back.

That fact gave her an advantage. The wagon could not go places that a horse alone or a person on foot could. When the wagon had passed, and she could no longer hear it, she rose from her hiding place and ran again. This time cross country, trying hard to put distance between herself and her pursuer.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Saturday Night

Matt had ridden and walked as far as he could, and though he did not want to, he finally came to a halt. Buck and he both were just about played out, and neither one had it in them to go another step.

Picking a spot not far from the road, Matt unsaddled Buck and wiped him down the best he could. After watering and hobbling him, he settled him self down for a few hours of sleepless rest. Lying back against his saddle, Matt stared at the stars overhead, not really seeing anything but a flash of red hair and a pair of blue eyes.

Matt hadn't felt this helpless since the Gunter brothers had taken her, when they robbed the bank. He had gotten her back that time, and he made a silent vow to the heavens that he would do the same this time.

No matter what it took, or what he had to do. He would get her back.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty sat huddled beside a tree, shivering for fear and cold. She had run till she could run no more, than she walked. But now she couldn't walk any longer. Her strength was about gone.

Though she was sure she was still going north, how far north was another question. She had no idea how far she had come or where she was. She had heard the rumble of Griggs' wagon a couple of times, but hadn't seen him and for that she was glad.

Taking the petticoat she still carried, and wrapping it around her arms, she settled down to try and get some rest. Though she doubted sleep would find her, it did. In a few minutes she was peacefully oblivious to all around her, including the man that was coming up on her on foot.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt had laid there as long as he could, but his restlessness was not conducive to sleep. He mind would not shut off and he knew it wouldn't, not as long as she was out there somewhere needing him.

With a heavy sigh, Matt rose, saddled his horse grabbed his belongings and started out, the full moon above lighting his way.

Still traveling more on instinct than any clear trail, Matt picked a route south and rode. Though not the full gallop of earlier, he kept a brisk enough pace considering the terrain and light. Somewhere out there in the darkness was Kitty. Somewhere was his heart, and somehow he was going to find her.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Dwayne Griggs was a lazy man. Used to having money, he usually hired or bought people to do his bidding. But out here on the prairie, there was no one for him to hire, and he had been forced to actually look for Kitty himself.

He had driven the wagon as far as he could, but he finally realized she had been wise to him and had gone where the wagon couldn't. He had thought to unhitch the horse and ride it, but he had no saddle and he was afraid to even attempt to ride bare back.

So finally he had parked the wagon and started walking, when he saw what look liked footprints leading north. Though totally unaccustomed to his surroundings, and out of breath before he had even gotten started, he kept going.

The woman had hurt him, hurt his pride. He swore he would make her pay for that.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty slept on, unaware of the man who was approaching. He had been picking his way carefully, when he spotted her under the lower branches of a large tree. Cautiously he walked up to find Kitty, slumped to the ground, petticoat around her arms and completely ignorant of his presence.

"I've found her," he whispered to himself.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

The Stolen Conclusion

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Saturday Night

Kitty appeared for all the world to be sound asleep. But she had heard the man coming, long before she saw him. She knew she didn't have the strength to run. As tired and weak as she was, even Griggs would be able to catch her.

Looking around her, she spied a good size branch lying close by. As quietly as possible, she reached for the wood and brought it to her side, concealing it as best she could. Then settling back down, she lay as still as possible and waited.

She didn't have to wait long.

Griggs thought he was being quiet, and as Kitty didn't stir when he approached, he was sure he had her.

But Griggs, like so many others before him, underestimated her. As soon as he was close enough, Kitty pulled her self up and began flailing at him with the tree branch. She had succeeded in knocking him to the ground, and raised the make shift club for one more blow, but Griggs managed to roll away from her.

Kitty raised the club again, but Griggs had drawn his gun and had it leveled at her. "You best put that thing down," he growled at her, "unless you want a hole in your head."

Kitty dropped the branch and took a step backwards, trying desperately to gain her breath and think of a way out. But she couldn't. She was too tired and too winded.

Keeping the gun trained on her, he clumsily got to his feet and pushed her forward. "Go on woman," he said gruffly "I've got a lesson to teach you about running."

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt was slowly making his way cross a small wash, when he heard the sounds of struggle. Stopping he cocked his head and listened intently, trying to discern the location.

When he was sure of the direction, he spurred Buck and raced forward.

The first thing he saw was Kitty, being dragged forward by a man whose girth matched that of his height. Though the man had a gun on her, Kitty was still struggling with him, trying to get away.

Matt quickly concealed himself behind a tree and waited for them to pass his hiding spot.

"You might as well stop fighting," the portly man told her, "You ain't getting away. Besides, like I said, I'm gonna teach you a lesson tonight."

"No you're not," he heard a deep voice say behind him. Griggs turned into the fist of one very angry US Marshal. With one small confused bleat, he fell to the ground, unconscious to all around him.

"Oh Thank God, Matt," Kitty moaned, as he pulled her into his embrace. "He…he was going…"

Matt pulled back to him. "I know, honey," he told her. "I know, but it's over now. It's over."

Matt could feel Kitty shivering in his arms. Gently he led her over to a nearby rock and sat her down. "Sit down here for a minute, Kitty, while I tie him up." He told her.

Kitty nodded, still shaken by what could have happened had Matt not been there.

Matt grabbed the rope from his horse, and used it to truss Griggs with. Just as he finished, Griggs let out a small groan, indicating awareness was returning.

Matt reached down and punched him again, harder, making sure the lights remained out for a while.

Matt returned to Kitty's side and pulled her back into his arms.

Kitty begun to shudder, thinking of what could've been her fate, and clung even tighter to him.

Matt kept a tight hold on her. "It's alright honey," he murmured. "I got you, and I'm not going to let you go."

Kitty sniffled a little and looked up at him. "Promise?" she asked.

Matt smiled as he claimed her in another kiss. "I promise."

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Sunday Morning

Kitty sat on the wagon seat beside Matt, as he steered the wagon onto the road. Matt had found it back a ways, and decided it would be their best source of transportation.

Kitty had her head on Matt's shoulder, and he his arm around her waist. With the events of the previous week, both needed the solace of that physical contact.

Buck was tied behind the wagon and Griggs was tied up in the bed of the vehicle. He had awoken with a headache and a filthy mouth. He now had a rag stuffed in his mouth, and a promise from Matt that should he continue his protests, he would ride the rest of the way to Dodge under the wagon instead of in it.

The previous night, Matt had told Kitty about his assignment in the camp and his surprise at finding her there. He also told her about ignoring orders as he headed out in search of her.

"Matt," Kitty asked, "what's going to happen when we get back to Dodge?"

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, not certain what she was getting at.

"I mean to you." She clarified. "You took off after me with getting permission remember? What do you think Mr. Proctor is going to do about that?"

Matt hugged her a little tighter to him. "Well I'll tell ya, Kitty. I don't know what Proctor will do, but I'm not going to worry about it. As I see it I had one duty more important than the rest and I had to hold true to it."

Kitty looked adoringly up at him. "You mean a duty to find me?"

"Yep," Matt answered as he inclined his head to steal a kiss. "That was the only duty I cared about, and the only one that mattered."

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Two Weeks Later

"Hello, Kitty," Matt greeted her, as walked into the Long Branch and straight over to her side.

"Hey, Matt," she smiled happily at him. "Get you a beer?"

"Sure," he answered, as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

Eyeing it suspiciously Kitty looked at Matt. "What's that?" she asked.

Matt looked at her with a grave expression on his face. "It's a letter from Proctor." He said, his face appearing quite grim.

"Your reprimand?" she asked. Matt nodded. "How bad?" she asked worriedly.

Matt broke into a grin. "He told me not to do it again."

Kitty looked a little puzzled at him until it dawned on her what he was saying. "You mean…you're not…"

Matt grinned even more broadly as he handed her the letter he had just received that morning.

In it, Proctor had praised Matt for his work in the case, and extolled his virtues as a law man. Only the last few lines dealt specifically with his leaving against orders.

'As regards to the charge of dereliction of duty', Proctor had written, 'I find I must concur that you were negligent in your duty at the camp site. However given the extraordinary circumstances you were faced with, I can think of nothing else that you could have done. Had I been in your place, I dare say, I would have at the least, done the same.

Therefore Marshal Dillon, there will be no punishment for the said charge, only a recommendation that you try and restrain yourself should such an occurrence happen again.'

Kitty reread the lines then looked up at Matt. "That's wonderful, Matt," she sighed.

"Yeah," he agreed, "I was pretty happy I can tell you. Of course even if he hadn't of agreed with me, it wouldn't have changed anything."

"Oh?" she asked "It wouldn't have?"

"Un uh." he responded. "Remember Manley asking me if you were worth it?"

Kitty shuddered a little at the memory but nodded. "Yeah I remember, why?"

Matt glanced around the saloon and seeing that no one was paying any attention to him, he stepped around the bar, took her by the arm and led her into the office, closing the door behind him.

Kitty looked at him a little curiously, but said nothing as she watched him lock the door he had just closed.

Pulling her into his arms, Matt looked down into her beautiful sapphire eyes and smiled. "Do you remember what I told Manley?" he prodded.

Kitty nodded again. "You said I was." She smiled back at him.

"Well I meant it, Kitty" he said as he starting trailing kisses across her face and down her neck. "You were most definitely worth it."

Finis


End file.
